laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephesh Mechapes
"My sister was the perfect daughter. She lived up to everything that our parents were." - Sylanna about Nephesh. Nephesh Mechapes is the head of the Sons of Truth during and following the events of the Tyrian War. Appearance Nephesh is a lovely woman with crimson hair and eyes and light tan skin. She tends to wear somewhat modest clothing, that is practical in combat. Unlike her parents, her wardrobe is quite mundane. Biography Early Life In her youth she would spend the majority of her time with her mother, while her father was away on missions. Whenever he returned, she would endeavor to occupy as much of his time as she could. One day, he returned along with a young elf girl he said was his daughter. Nephesh could tell this had upset her mother, and she wasn't happy that her father was occupying his time with another child. While her mother was occupied with the problem of young Sylanna's parentage, Nephesh was more upset that this new daughter looked more like her father than she did and feared she had been replaced. When her mother finally allowed them back in the house, Nephesh and her mother were a united front against Sylanna. Whenever it came to their lessons she would be sure to outshine Sylanna and hoard all of their parents' attention. Whenever Sylanna succeeded Nephesh would remind her of her standing in their family. Then something unpredictable happened, she got a sister. With the arrival of a new legitimate daughter, Deror, Nephesh grew worried of her importance to her parents. Tyria, made sure to teach her to watch over her younger sister and that she loved the two of them equally, as did Emeth. As Deror grew, she displayed a rebellious streak that erased Nephesh's worries. Her position as favourite was cemented when she began to display psionics, a trait that only she shared with her father. She also sought out Xander in hopes of learning more about her father as her goal was to lead the Sons one day. Shortly after her lessons with Xander began, her father began taking Sylanna on missions with him. Nephesh was fiercely upset that she was not invited with them, but one day as she wandered she felt her self drawn to a clearing and overheard Emeth explaining to Sylanna that she was not his child by blood. Horrified by Sylanna's dark past and disgusted at herself for what she had put the poor girl through, Nephesh endeavored from that moment on to protect Sylanna and earn her forgiveness. While the two elder girls were growing closer, Deror had continued to drift away until, on her 40th birthday, she fled. Not long after, her parents had another child, a boy named Esher. She and Sylanna took over the majority of the child's rearing and used it as a bonding opportunity, all the while spoiling their brother. One night, as their parents dived further into their research Nephesh heard her father run from their home and shortly after he returned with Xander and Yvette. He began rifling through his things and left immediately. She learned from the others that her mother had disappeared and they were looking for her. Weeks passed and eventually Yvette and Xander returned but Emeth never did. After a year of no contact, Nephesh stepped up to the task she had always dreamed of, leading the Sons of Truth. She then sent her brother and Xander to track down her mother, and her sister and Yvette to track down her father. Months passed and after a while, Yvette and Sylanna stopped contacting her. After Esher and Xander had found no leads they returned and she asked Xander to keep an eye out for their family while watching over her only remaining relative, Esher. Reclaiming Unity Nephesh began to form her own circle of trusted Sons and sent them on more sensitive missions, all with the goal of rebuilding her family. She also began to take note of two of her newer recruits that seemed to have some connection to Mount Unity and its collapse. She had been keeping contact with Xander, and he relayed to her that her father had been spotted in Duskhaven, so she sent her most trusted Son, Cat, in to find him and get close to him. She soon got reports that he was a member of the Blackthorn and had been responsible for the death of Nicholias Dawning. She then had Cat become a Blackthorn recruit where she befriended Theorem, Kerach and Adara. At this time, Nephesh became sidetracked as she felt a dark power clawing at one of the recruits she was watching, Elijah Shieldheart. She spent all her time warding his spirit from the powerful magic at work and eventually her father and his Blackthorn arrived and saved him. In the process of saving him, she for a moment caught glimpses of two things she wasn't expecting. The first was The Moon Princess, who seemed to know her father. But that was overshadowed by the sight of her mother, standing against her father. Before she could say anything, her link was severed and she lost sight of them. From there she rushed to Olyanor which was their last known location. When she arrived in Anora, she was quickly able to find her father by heading to one of his student's, Halidon's, homes. When she arrived she discovered her father in a terrible state along with Aariel and Nicholias Dawning, Halidon, Elijah, Theorem, and Cat. She dragged her father to his feet and took him outside to have a private conversation. After being brought up to date on what had been happening to her parents, they rejoined the others and Theorem introduced himself as Emeth's adopted son and they all departed together. Emeth explained that he would no longer cut ties with their family but believed there were still things for him to do. With that, he left for Stoneshade, and Theorem went to Heropolis.